4D Fusion Wheel - Cosmic
Weight: 41.83 grams Big Bang is a unique Metal Wheel. It has three "wings", each etched with the intricate design of feathers. It is separated into three parts, the PC Frame, the Metal Frame, and the Core. PC Frame *'Weight:' 2.50 grams The PC Frame is the plastic and top part of Big Bang. It has three sets of two square holes underneath it that connect with the Metal Frame. When rotated, the cubes on the Metal Frame that the holes connect to are inserted in a different hole, changing the mode of the PC Frame. It is dyed red and is made of polycarbonate, but it is generally too far away and too incrusted inside the Metal Wheel to really come into contact with an opposing Beyblade and absorb the shock as it should. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 25.48 grams The Metal Frame is the main and middle part of Big Bang. It has three cubes on the top that connect to holes in the PC Frame. It also has three sets of two holes on the underside that allow a mode change with the Core's own cubes. As its name suggests, it is made of metal, and it contains most of the feather details in Big Bang’s design. Core *'Weight:' 13.81 grams The Core is the bottom part of Big Bang. It connects with the Metal Frame with cubes that get inserted in the Metal Frame’s holes. It is the part that the Track and Clear Wheel attach to. It is also made of metal, and is shaped mostly like lower wings full of small feathers that complement the Metal Frame's design. By turning the PC Frame and Core, you can make four different modes: ---- * Smash Attack Mode The PC Frame blocks the upper part of the hole between the Metal Frame's wings, and the Core is retreated closer to the end of the Metal Frame's feathers, to create a bigger wing. * Upper Attack Mode The slope of the PC Frame aligns with the angle of the Metal Frame's wings, and the Core fits more under the holes between the Metal Frame's wings. * Barrage Mode The PC Frame blocks the upper part of the hole between the Metal Frame's wings, but the Core fits more under the holes between those wings. * Omni-Directional Attack Mode The slope of the PC Frame aligns with the angle of the Metal Frame's wings, but the Core is retreated closer to the end of the Metal Frame's feathers, to create a bigger wing. ---- Barrage Mode and Omni-Directional Attack Mode are largely considered the best modes, although the difference between each mode is almost negligible. Testing has shown it is a good Attack Metal Wheel, and it has use in Defense, to an extent. It has since been severely outclassed by many much better Metal Wheels in Attack and Defense though. Basalt and almost every other 4D Metal Wheel have performed considerably better in all aspects since its release, and with the beginning of Synchrom, it is not recommendable to use Big Bang anymore. Category:4D Fusion Wheel